The Night It Changed
by Super Star Me
Summary: Warning:This story is pretty graphic at chapter two and in parts of future chapters. The season 1 digidestines go to a high school dance and drink. After a life taking car crash, some of them are left dead while the others have now carry dead soles. Who w
1. Default Chapter

Covering my butt from flames: I'm sorry if any characters are OOC!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, would Ken have that hairdo? (No offense to Ken fans, he's cool but the hairs got to get cut!)  
  
Intro: This chapter is so sappy I want to hurl. But, it set's the mood perfectly so if you want to know what's going on in chapter 2, read this.  
  
Mimi searched frantically through her bags of clothing she'd just purchased at the mall. She wanted to wear something perfect that looked dazzling but not like she'd taken hours to get ready. Which she definitely hadn't, because according to her clock she had 20 minutes to get ready. She gave a cheerful yelp as she found the dress she'd been looking for. It was pink and silver sequined with thin, dainty straps. She pulled it over her head and looked happily in the mirror. "For once no pink cowgirl hats? Are feeling feverish?" her mother asked jokingly as she peered in from the doorway. Mimi laughed and pointed to the hat on the dresser. "For once, no. If I had the time tonight, I'd search my whole wardrobe to find an outfit to wear that matched perfectly though." Her mother looked at the clock. "Yah, you don't have time tonight. You only have about 15 more minutes to get ready. Here's your shoes and purse, but you'll have to do your own hair. I have to be to the beauty parlor in 5! Ciao sweetie!" she said and kissed her daughter on the cheek after handing her her shoes and purse. Mimi waved goodbye and piled her hair carefully in a bun. My dress is perfect, my hair is perfect, and this night is going to be perfect. After all, what could go wrong?  
  
Sora leaned as hard as she could on the horn. Mimi always seemed to be so late. "Hurry up!" Kari shouted out the window from the passenger seat. Tai, Joe and Izzy all kicked Sora's seat from the back of the convertible. "Easy on the horn, Sora. This cars a rental and if you break it, you buy it." Tai reminded her. Sora reached her hand back and slapped him. "Yes mom." she said and made a face at him. He beamed but pretended to be hurt. "You hit so hard! And you hurt my feelings! Wahh!" Joe rolled his eyes and smiled along with them. "Were all so mature." Izzy joked and sucked on his thumb. Everyone cracked up and Sora once again leaned on the horn. "Coming!" Mimi said as she appeared in the front doorway of her house. She ran toward the car happily and hopped in the front with Kari and Sora. Sora started the car, dizzy with happiness. I have the perfect car with the perfect friends here with me. This night is going to be so perfect. After all, what could go wrong?  
  
  
Kari ran her fingers through her short hair as the wind blew wildly. The day had been a blur of happiness and excitement. Her, Sora and Mimi had all went shopping for new dresses and shoes that weren't too fancy but not too casual for the school's dance. "Fixing your hair for TK?" asked Tai. Kari blushed and smiled. "No. I'm just... Keeping it out of my face." she lied. Everyone laughed as she did her best to place the clips in her hair as it flew uncontrollably around her face.   
She couldn't find it in herself to get upset though.   
She was far too happy to feel anything but joy. Tai reached forward to ruffle her hair with his fingers and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just joking. I love you lil sis!" he said apologetically. She hugged him back and everyone awed. I have the perfect brother and friends. This is going to be a perfect night! After all what could wrong?   
  
Matt ran his fingers across the strings of his guitar. It sounded okay, but not perfect yet. "It sounds like it's getting there." TK said happily. He had attempted to play the guitar over phone for Kari to show off, but had completely messed up Matt's perfectly tuned instrument. Matt didn't mind though, as he never minded anything his brother ever did wrong. He loved his brother with all his heart and could never be mad at him. TK was his reason for waking up in the morning, his reason for living at all. They were always there for each other and- "Earth to Yamato! Your fazing out." TK said, getting his brothers attention. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. Matt smiled and shrugged. "Nothing. Just... Nothing." Matt answered and returned to tuning the guitar. TK laughed and smiled. It was obvious he was in a great mood. "C'mon. Tell me. Don't you love me?" TK said and gave Matt fake puppy eyes. Matt's head shot up. "Don't even joke about that! I love you more than-than- than I can think of! That's what I was thinking about too," he said. TK smiled. "I love you too, Matt. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." TK said and patted his brothers shoulder, "Your the best big brother ever!" Matt felt himself getting choked up when he realized a lot of people were staring at the two of them. "What are you looking at?!?! Can't two brothers talk in peace?!?!" Matt shouted in their direction. One of the girls giggled and her friend whispered to TK right before they walked away. Matt cocked an eyebrow at him and TK smiled. "They think were cute!" he said happily. Matt put down his guitar and ruffled his brother's hair. "You've got a lot to learn, TK." Matt said jokingly, "And it's 15 'till 8. Kari will be here any minute. You might want to sit down and act natural." TK plopped down on the stool and sat in a weird pose he must have thought was sexy. Matt laughed and sat down next to him. "Not like that, like this." he said and leaned back casually with his arm over the back of the chair. TK did his best to imitate, only to end up looking very uncomfortable. Matt smiled at his brother. "Close enough. Here's your chance." Matt said and directed TK's attention to the door where the digidestines were now entering. TK smiled lovingly at his brother. "Thanks." he mouthed as Kari stared adoringly at him. "Anytime lil' bro." Matt said and watched TK walk offstage to Kari. It'll be hard letting you go little guy, but if you're happy, so am I. I have the perfect brother, the perfect friends, the perfect band; everything's going to be perfect. After all, what could go wrong?   
  
  
  
Tai opened the door to the school gymnasium as all the Digidestines piled in behind him. Their jaws dropped as they viewed the elaborate decorations set up for the dance. Matt and his band, Flying V, tuned their instruments carefully on the stage. TK was sitting on a stool by Matt, talking and laughing merrily. "Hi TK!" Kari said and ran to him. Both Tai and Matt exchanged worried glances. They still thought of Kari and TK as five year olds, and the thought of them dating made them both nervous. Tai sighed and figured he might as well have some fun too.   
"Wanna dance?" he asked Sora. She nodded and they walked happily into the crowd. I'm dancing with the perfect girl, to the perfect music at the perfect party. This night is going to be perfect. What could go wrong?  
TK took Kari's hand merrily. "Your so beautiful." he told her as they started to dance to the fast music. He wished they'd play a slow song but knew his brother would never play anything but rock. Kari smiled at him. "Your not so bad looking yourself." she joked. TK laughed and looked on stage. His brother's band was getting up to play and the DJ turned off his music. Matt stepped up to the microphone and plucked a chord. "I'd like to start with one of my favorite songs, Rock The House!" he said and started to play with all his heart. TK and Kari cheered and danced wildly until Matt suddenly started to play a slower, softer melody. TK sent a mental message to his brother saying thanks as he pulled Kari closer. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my close friends. You know who you are. And most of all, to my brother TK. TK, you're my inspiration and I love you." Matt said. TK smiled to himself. I have the perfect brother playing the perfect song while I dance with the perfect girl. This night is going to be perfect! After all, what could go wrong?   
  
  
  
Joe shifted feet nervously. He was always so awkward at parties and dances. Everyone had always teased him about it, so he was feeling pretty self-conscious. He wanted to ask Mimi to dance, but he knew she'd say no and go to dance with some hunk. Izzy elbowed Joe and whispered "Ask Mimi to dance, stupid." Just the thought made him sick. Joe gulped the sickening feeling in his stomach down and shook his head no. "She'll say no." he whispered back in a hushed and worried voice. Mimi looked at them. "What are you guys whispering about?" she asked. Joe shrugged. "Nothing." he quickly said. Joe looked at Izzy and could tell he was forming a plan in his head. "Would you like to dance with me, Mim-" Izzy started but was cut off by Joe. "Will you dance with me Mimi?" Joe asked and turned away, expecting disappointment. "Sure." she said and linked arms with him. Joe blushed and walked to the dance floor. He looked back only to see Izzy giving him a thumbs up. I'm dancing with the perfect date, at a perfect party, with my perfect friend to back me up. For once, I can't think of a way this can go wrong. After all, what could go wrong?  
  
Izzy felt suddenly alone. It seemed like all his friends had someone special except him. Joe had Mimi, even if it had taken a little scheming to get them together, TK had Kari, Tai had Sora, Matt had hoards of girls off stage waiting to dance with him as soon as the dance was over, and Izzy had..  
A computer and a digimon. For once in his life, Izzy wished he'd never seen a computer or the Digital world. Then maybe I'd have friends, he said as he blamed it on everything digital. Izzy kicked at the floor and decided to get some punch. Your a good catch Izzy, he told himself silently, it's not you. It's everyone else. It's not your fault you're alone at the dance and - Crash! Izzy toppled to the floor and right on top of Chisa, a girl from his computer camp. "Izzy?" she asked, puzzled. "Is that you Chisa?" he asked. They had been best friends at computer camp at looked forward to seeing each other every summer. During the year, they would talk on the phone and email each other constantly and when they got the chance, visited each other. She smiled. "Oh my goodness! It is you! I missed you! So you come here?" she asked. "Yah." he said, "But I thought you went to Tokyo Tech. High for the gifted. You didn't mention changing schools when we talked on the phone yesterday." He stood up and reached for her hand to help her up. She blushed and accepted his help. "I transferred when I moved to Nishita Apartments. And sorry for knocking you down." she explained. Izzy shrugged. "It's just as much my fault as yours. And did you say you moved to Nishita Apartments?" He asked. Chisa nodded and Izzy grabbed her hand to pull her to a quieter area where they could talk. "That's great! That's where I live! We can see each other all the time! But one last thing. Why didn't you tell me you come here?" he asked. She blushed once again. "I wanted to surprise you tonight. She said. Suprise!"She said happily and threw her free hand up in the air. "Well, instead of just talking all night, would you like to dance since this is a dance?" Izzy asked, his voice not showing the smallest hint of fear of rejection. Izzy liked Chisa, but just as a friend. He knew he liked her as more but would never admit it to himself. He was afraid of being rejected and losing a great friend. He figured if they danced and she didn't try anything, it would prove his fears would be confirmed. "I'd love too." she said and took his hand. Izzy blushed and tried to suppress it. Where did that come from? he asked himself. He was doing his best to hide his feelings to no avail. He realized he had just gone from feeling lonely to completely happy. But his feelings were always changing anyway. Maybe his mind decided to change too... Maybe he was ready for a relationship with Chisa. The thought was terrifying yet wonderful at the same time. Izzy smiled as the two of them danced to Matt's first slow hit, I Want to Be Close to You. Chisa placed her head on his shoulder and Izzy found he was enjoying it. "I want to be close to you..." Izzy sang along as Chisa closed her eyes and listened. She must like me too. So now I'm dancing with a girl I never knew was so perfect until around five seconds ago, with my perfect friends right around me. This night is going to be perfect. After all, what could go wrong? 


	2. The Night It All Changed Chapter 2

Introduction: I started to write ccs part two to no avail. To be honest, it was terrible so I deleted it and I'm starting it all over again (Just from where I left off).   
  
Tai plopped down behind the wheel and turned the key. "Does your friend need a ride?" Tai turned and asked Izzy. "Nah. She's got a ride with her friend Ai later." he said a little dissapointedly. Tai nodded and backed up slowly. "Is everybody here then?" Joe wondered. He turned and counted 8 people, himself included. "Guess so. Let's go home, I'm beat." he said and proceded to fall asleep on Tai's shoulder. Tai could definitly relate to that. He had a spliting headache and thought of letting someone else drive when he remembered he only had the beautiful red convertible for a few more hours before it was due back. He thought of how great the car was and how he wished he owned it permatly. Before he knew it, he looked around to find everyone asleep. He yawned and realized he was pretty tired himself. His body was starting to feel numb too, as if he had taken some form of morphine. He was so tired in fact, he didn't even see the truck heading straight at them...  
  
Sora opened her eyes to feel that she was soaking wet. The pitter-patter of rain sounded around her and she stuggled to sit up. Her neck was twisted in an odd postition though, making it impossibly painfull to move. She shreiked in pain. "Where am I? I was just sleeping in the car!" she said no louder than a whisper. A sudden flood of memories burned at her as she pictured Tai's frightened scream, the bright headlights, the pain, and everything going dark. She shoved the memories away, knowing immidiatly what it must have meant. "Tai! Kari! Mimi! Anyone?!" she yelled to the best of her abbility. She could feel that she was in the grass with half of her paralyzed torso in the road. If a car came along... Once again Sora forced a bad thought from her mind. She had to focus on how to stay alive and she knew distractions and self pitty were of no use to her now. She strained her ears and still hearing nothing, decided to try and pull herself with her arms. She pushed her elbows hard on the ground, feeling the blood flowing freely from her legs and other various parts of her body as she rolled over. She groaned and dug her fingers into the cold, wet dirt. "You can do it Sora." she said to herself as she pulled with all her might to no avail. She pulled herself slowly, and inch by inch, made it to the side of the road. She reached her weakened hands up to her face and wiped the blood from her eyes. While pulling herself forward, her forhead had hit a stone and now bled badly. She tried not to cry, but remembered no one was around so it didn't matter. She had always hated crying in front of others, but now she let the tears run. She reached her hands down and hugged her body for warmth. Beetween the rain,the tears and the loss of blodd she was freezing. She wished she could be near the fire she saw a little ways down the street. Wait, she thought, a fire?  
  
Matt grabbed his brother TK's arm and shoved him out the stuck window. "You can fit!" he told him as the car filled with water. The car had hit the truck and after spinning out of control, landed in a freezing cold lake. Matt pressed the window down as far as he could but the car was about to hit bottom in a second or two. When it did, the impact would most likley close the window permatly. So Matt had a choise. Who of the two remaining mebers of the car should live? Him or his brother? Matt gave his brother a final shove and tried to squeeze through after him. Just as he was halfway through he felt the car shift and bump on the bottom, closing the window his legs. He watched TK surface and swim back under to him. Everything was getting fuzzy. It felt to Matt like it had been years since he'd breathed fresh, clean oxygen. He wrigled as hard as he could with such little strength and freed one leg. Then everything wnet black. Please don't hurt yourself trying to help me, Matt begged him mentally. Please.  
  
TK looked down at his brother. He'd been kicking like mad one second, and then just went limp in the water,dead. TK's heart ached and raced at all at once as he swam back under the ice cold water to retrieve his brother.herapped his arms around Matt and yanked as hard as he could. Blood stained the water a deep red as TK noticed his brother's leg had been practically cut off by the window on impact. He cringed and recerfaced for air. Once again, he swam down and grabbed his brother under the arms. This time feeling Matt's body come loose and float slowly to the surface. TK swam after it and pulled his brothers lifeless body to shore. "Please live Matt. I love you. You'll be okay." he sobbed into his brothers shoulder as he propped him on his lap. He could feel hypothermia setting in himslef and his brother as cold rain fell on thier already sopping figures. TK took off his belt and put it on his brothers leg asa turnikit to stop the bleeding. He wanted to go get help,but didn't want o leave his brother. That left one option... TK heaved his brother on his back and fell over from the weight. He stood back up determinitly though, and pulled them both forward to the road. He could see a lrge semi in flames down the road, and wished for it's warmth to help him feel strong and safe. He wished a million things as he felt himself pass out cold, his brothers hevy body on top of his.  
  
Izzy clenched his teeth and once again tried to heave himself away from the flames. He had been attempting for what felt like forever to get away and still felt to weak to do much of anything. It was pouring but the flames still licked at his body menacingly. Izzy had already had to put out fires on his back, shoulders, legs, neck and upper torso. He replayed the crash in his head to pass the time; when the car had spun to the river Izzy,Tai, Sora,Mimi,Joe, and Kari had been thrown from the vehicle. Since to everyone's suprise, Matt had been the only one buckled in, he had clung to TK and the two of them had been able to remain in the car. Only to crash in the lake however. Izzy wondered where they were and if they had survived when his thoughts were inturupted by his the fact his side was on fire again. He sreamed in pain and rolled over and over to smother the flames. The flames died down and Izzy saw half of his shirt had been burned away, along with his skin. He crawled to the side of the road and layed down on his less burnt side, careful not to get dirt in his burns. Izzy could feel his breathing coming in sharp, rigid gasp since his breath was draining through the whole in his chest that had been burned away. His head swam in pain. "Help..." he said as loud as he could before he let the darkness take over and evrything go black.  
  
Tai sat bolt upright as sharp stabbing sensations went up his back. He didn't cry or wimper or even think of his pain however, as he saw his sisters body lying in a crumpled heap next to him. He took Kari's hand and shook her gently, not sure if she was alive or not. "Wake up!" he said. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked at him. "There you are." she said and closed her eyes. He rejoiced that she was still alive, but felt dpressed that she might not be for long."Just rest." he said and picked her up in his arms. Tai looked around and realized he could see the other seven digidestine, all in worse shape than him. Most of them passed out cold. He walked to the side of the road and laid Kari down behind a tree and in the dryest spot he could find. "I'm gonna go get help. You wait here." he told the comatossed girl and turned to go find someone. She reached a hand up and grabbed his pant leg. "Take me too. I don't want to be alone. I'm scared." she said and statred to cry, her eyes only half open. He stroaked her hair and picked her back up. He felt guilt waying him down as he walked. After all, Tai thought, I was driving. I just had to drive the stupid new car. Now everyone's probably dead an this trucks gonna blow sky hi and kill everyone who still is alive. He let a few tears of heartache drip down his cheeks onto his siters back. The rain made him feel frozen on the spot, but he kept walking until he saw a rode sign. 'Pay phone 1 mile'. Tai gritted his teeth and quickened his pace, dtermined to get help, before it was too late...  
  
Kari lay helplessly in Tai's arms. She didn't want to slow him down, but she could feel her heart beat slowing and knew she was about to die. And the last thing she wanted was to die alone. She felt a few of Tai's warm tears mix with the cold rain drops and started to cry along with him. Her body shook violently and she held onto him tighly. She could almost see a darkness coming to her and decided it was time to tell her brother the truth. "Tai... I think I'm about to die" she said, " And I want you to know I love you." Tai sped up in frustration. "Dammit Kari. I love you too and that's why I'm not goimg to let you -" his voice cracked he cried uncontrollably along with her. They walked in silence for the rest of the trip, both knowing yet demying the inevitable.  
  
Mimi clung to Joe. She knew what had happened and she knew where she was but she still felt confused. "Joe, wake up." she whispered in fear as she realized they were dangeruosly close to the burning truck. Mimi knew she wasn't the worlds next brain child, but she wasn't stupid either and she knew the truck would soon explode.She wanted to move, but knew she couldn't stand up or even sit up. She shhok Joe genly and started to cry as he opened his eyes. "Your alive!" she said happily. He sat up and looked around, confused by thier new surroundings. Hegrabbed his head in pain. "Where are we?" he asked and layed back down next to her. She shrugged and regretted it as a pain shot at her. "I don't know. All I remember is the car crashing." she explained. Joe froze next to her. "What is it?" she asked as cold rain filled her mouth. "There is a body next to me." he said , his voice too frozen with fear. Mimi froze too and assumed the worse. It had to be one of the digidestines, and most probably a dead one. "Can you see who it is?" Mimi asked in a hushed voice, as if afraid the torso would hear and hurt them for disturbing it. Joe shook his head and pulled out a pocket flashlight. It's beam was weakened from being drenched, but Mimi could still see the color drain from Joe's face. She grabbed his waist and held tightly. "Who is it?" Are they okay?" she asked, a little louder this time. Joe seemed in shock as the rain dripped down his pale face. "It's... Izzy. And I think he's...Dead. His whole side is almost comlpetly burned away. You can see bone." He said and Mimi started to cry once again. Her Izzy was dead. Her freind was gone. "Save him Joe!" she practicaly screamed at him in pure panic. "Do something at least!" Joe gave her a sympathetic look and tried to stroke her hair even though Mimi could see the hurt and horror in his eyes. "But he's dead Meems" Joe told her as if she was five. She pulled her hands off his waist as she realized they were saoked in his blood. "She wiped her eyes, spreading red acros her face. "Than I'll help him!" she said. Joe sighed in defeat and turned to Izzy. "Here goes." he said and pulled his wallet out. Mimi cocked an eyebrow at his trange action, but realized what he was doing when he pulled a package from one of the compartments. He unwraped a bandage which he had always carried for emergency causes and then seemed to changew his mind. He handed the bandage to Mimi to put on her bleeding arm and got out an antiseptic stick to put on Izzy's burns. Izzy moaned and flinched. "You can do it Joe." Mimi said supportivley as she closed her eys to go to sleep.  
  
Joe rolled the last of the antiseptic from the stick onto Izzy. He knew it must of burned like hell, but he also knew it could help stop the bleeding and keep Izzy from dying. Feeling contented with his work, Joe layed back down and sighed. He felt freezing cold and exhausted. "Are you awake Meems?" he asked. She didn't answer and breathed slowly. Joe closed his eyes too, feeling sick after looking at Izzy's wounds out of the corner of his eye. He looked at himself to see where all his blood was draining from and making him feel drowsy. The batteries on his pocket flashlight flickered and died right before he could find the source however. "Dammit." he cursed under his breath. It would be easy enough to find the spot judging by if his body weren't numb. "I give up." he said and sighed. He closed his eyes could feel his heart beat slowing down as his body begin to shake. I'm going to die, he realized with shock. Mimi, as if sensing his fear, woke up and looked at him as she shivered. "Are you okay?" she asked. Joe smiled, not wanting to scare Mimi. "I'm fine. Are you cold?" he asked sympethetically. Mimi sneezed. "Stupid question." she said. Joe wrigled next to her as she sneezed again. "Still cold?" he asked as he put his arm over her and blushed. She smiled then frowned. "What about Izzy?" she asked, "He's cold too I bet." Joe squeezed her. "Always thinking of others..." he said and stood up. "Don't leave me, Joe! she pleaded. He pushed Izzy inbeetween them and layed back down with Izzy in the middle. "I'm not leaving, I'm just getting resituated. Good night Meems" he said and fell asleep with a mixture of exhaustion and hypothermia 


	3. The Night It All Changed Chapter 3

  
Introduction: Okay, the last fic was depressing and you probably don't want to read on. But I'm telling you now that soon things will look up. Maybe...I don't want to give away any more information! Also, Tai's is the longest in this chapter because I had to set the scene yet again and he happened to be the most alive and thus most able to comprehend the scenesa round them. All the characters will get there turn to have a long paragraph. eventually though as this is going to be a VERY long story. One last thing, I know Sora's POV isn't here but that's because she's still passed out cold in this and she may be in the next chapter too.  
  
"Oww!" Tai complained as a nurse poked a thin morphine needle into his arm. "Quit wiggling and it won't hurt as bad!" she scolded and squeezed his arm tighter. Tai frowned and wriggled down comfortably in his spot in the ambulance. His sister Kari had been flown to the hospital by helicopter since she was in much more serious condition. Tai had to stay with the ambulence however to show them where the accident had been. "Is this it up ahead?" one of the drivers called from up front. The Obaida Hospital had sent two ambulences, a crew of 2 doctors, 2 drivers, and 4 nurses to assist. "Unless you think any other firing masses of metal can be seen along this stretch of highway, I'd assume so." he said sarcastically as the nurse poked him harder for his rudeness. The other ambulence behind the first stopped and the doctor and two nurses in the back stepped out. "Go help them find your friends. After all, it is yoor fault. Your test reads positive for alcohol.But we'll discuss this later." the nurse commanded and helped Tai up. He started to argue that he had most certainly not been drinking when he remembered his friends needed him. He nodded curty and stepped out of the vehicle to survey the situation. The sound of a fire truck in the distance rang in his ears as he was fearfully aware the semi could blow them all up at any second. Tai then remembered Matt and TK had been thrown in the lake. Yet he didn't even hesitiate as he ran to the edge of the lake and did a quick run-around. Seeing no one, he feared they had drowned but then listened desperatly hard to hear any noise he thought could be Matt or TK. "Help me! I think my brothers dead!" a small voice called weakly from the brush to Tai's left. Tai ran forward and pulled open a space in the bushes. TK was leaning against a tree trunk with Matt lying dead on his lap, covered in blood that appaered to be coming from his leg. TK looked up at Tai with dead eyes and then looked back down at his brother. "He's gone..." he sobbed and Tai felt his heart crying. Tai leaned gently inward and picked up the 14 year old from under the arms. TK seemed like he was just a little kid again in Tai's eyes. This is the least I can do for Matt if he is dead. After all, it's all my fault.  
  
Matt squirmed uncomfortably on the cold ground. He wanted to cry out, but felt too weak. His brother had been taken from him and now he was just being left for dead. Matt couldn't help but doubt that his friend would be back to retreive him. And even if he came, Matt couldn't respond and would most likely be once again left behind. The only thing that had kept him alive anyway was his love for his brother and wanting to make sure he was okay. Now that his task was forfilled, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last. He took in slow breaths of icy air and rain. Please hurry back, Tai. I can't hold on much longer...  
  
Kari listneded to the gentle whir of the helicopter blades. She was in a place she couldn't put her finger on beetween consiuosness and the all too familiar darkness.   
She could feel the needles in her arms pumping her with fresh blood,yet she was not in pain. The sound of her brothers voice echoed distantly in her head. "I love you too, Kari" his heartsick voice repeated over and over. She cringed at the thought he was back looking at dead bodies. She had always been able to tell what her brother was thinking which was more often a burden than a gift. He always seemed to think even the most minor,uncontrolable issues were his fault. This incident was five hundred thousand times worse, so she knew his pain and self-hatred would be too. Please don't blame yourself, Tai. Everything will be alright.  
  
TK realized he was shaking violently with anger. "I don't give a f*cking damn about what you say I need to do! I'm fine! It's my brother that needs help!" TK srceamed as he kicked and punched the air to keep the doctors away. He'd found his second burst of energy when they'd tried to put him in an ambulence without his brother. "So get the hell away from me or I'll kick your a*s!" TK cussed and started to cry. "He's in shock. I don't have time for this, that truck is gonna blow in 20 minutes so just restrain him." a plump nurse told two ambulence drivers. They circled TK as he screamed profanities and told them all he wanted was his brother then he'd stop. The larger and more muscular of the two men finally grabbed TK and put a hand over his mouth. "Thier getting your brother, kid. Just calm down while my friend Chao here gives you a nice needle to calm you down." TK relaxed and let them carry him away, praying his brother was alright. Just hold on a little longer, Matt.   
  
Mimi opened her eyes and closed them again as a bright light shined in her eyes. "She's alive. Get her and those other two kids out of here before they freeze to death." a voice said and shined the flashlight on Joe's body on the ground next to her. Mimi knew she was safe now that help had arrived. She felt a hand slip under her and her body being lifted onto a stretcher. "Can you hear me?" the voice asked again. Mimi simply nodded, as she was too tired to do anything else. Now that she and her friends were safe, all she wanted was too sleep. She managed to turn her head and open her eyes to survey the scenes around her. A fire blazed, relfecting it's luminesent glow in her amber eyes. It's thick, opaque smoke filled her lungs and she coughed loudly. "Is it going to explode?" she asked as they put her in an ambulence. The woman pushing the stecher pursed her lips in deep conern. "The truth, or what you want to hear?" She asked. Mimi's brow furrowed and she closed her eyes. "What I want to hear." Mimi answered after a short pause. "It'll all be okay." the nurse lied. Mimi pasted on a fake smile to keep her self from crying. It'll all be okay soon. It has to be...  
  
Joe looked up at the doctor defensivley. "I have never toughed alchohol in my life!"he said trying to remain calm. "We know,we know."the doctor said and stuck a needle into his arm."This will help you relax." Joe felt anger rising in him. How dare they accuse him of drinking! Just because his blood test read otherwise was no reason to assume... Joe thought deeply as he was pushed into the ambulence next to Mimi and TK. "Joe! Your okay!" Mimi said, half awake and half asleep. He pressed a finger to his lips. "One minute...I'm thinking." he said and resumed his train of thought. It all made sense now. Tai's driving and testing positive for drinking,the accident. They had to be peices of a puzzle. If he could only put them together. He could feel his eylids becoming heavy and closed his eyes. "Meems, I think Tai did drink and drive. I'll explain it when I wake up..." he said, not finishing his thought before he was out cold.The puzzle has to fit together somehow. But I just can't put my finger on it...  
  
Izzy screamed in pain as a strange woman aproached him and simply touched his burn. "He's alive!" a plump woman standing over him said. Damn right, Izzy thought, so stop touching me and let me die. "Can you understand me?" she said and shook him. Izzy once again screamed in agony as dirt and oil seeped into his flesh. He looked down and realized that his rib bones were litteraly sticking out. He felt his head spining from lack of blood and disust and vomitted. "Just let me die or do something!" Izzy said and statred to cry, his sobs racking his body feverently. A man came up with a stretcher. "This is going to hurt," he warned and placed his hands on Izzy's sides to pick him up. Izzyfelt his heart skip from pain and he gasped for breath. He was just bairley able to talk as it was with a hole in his side and his oxygen leaking out. With the man touching him, he felt the hole tear open wider and blood gush out. His heart pounded faster to try and pump oxygen, but it was no use. Izzy choked and sputtered, coughing up blood. He then drew his final breath and died. Or so the doctors thought... 


	4. The Night It All Changed Chapter 4

  
Introduction: Sorry I haven't written in sooo long but I've been busy with school. I know some people will NOT like the couplings at all, but they'll live. This is my fic after all! Please read and review, but be warned I could care less if you flame me. Sorry if anyone is OOC and if you feel they are, please email me at Potter_1@msn.com.  
  
Authors notes 1: No, I haven't forgotten Yamato. How could I? ::drolls slightly:: Where was I? Oh yeah. Yamato just still out of it out and if I typed his part it would sound like this: ::Drools::   
The end.  
Get my point? He'll be back soon though.  
  
Authors note 2: Some people's parts are longer than others, but that's because they involve two people's stories. Like how Mimi's part is really long because it's about her and... you'll see.  
  
  
Disclaimer: The people who own Digimon will never read this so I don't know why I have to write this, but I will anyway. I don't own Digimon... Yet! ::Changes into all black w/ spy gear and pulls out spy scope:: Here I come Fox Kids Studios!!! Mwhahaha!   
  
Quick question: I would like to kow if you've read my fic 'I have no father' and if you think it's good enough to deserve a sequel or if I should just focus on this fic or start a new one. Please either email me at Potter_1@msn.com (I'm a Harry Potter fan too) or leave your answer in the review. Thanks and I love readers who review!   
  
Chapter 4 of The Night It All Changed:   
Takeru breathed heavily as he listened to the calming beeps of the heart moniter on his left side mixed with the pitter patter of the rain on the window across the room. The heart moniter sat among what seemed like endless hospital technology while to his right sat an empty chair, waiting for visitors.TK stirred and opened his eyes. The sound of nurses bustling about outside worried him. What if they were working on his brother? He shifted unconfortably and stared at the door, wishing them to appear and tell him his brother was okay and so was he. After a few minutes he gave up and wondered if he himself was okay. He realized he was dry and warm, which was a nice change from the cold rain outside. It blew harshley against his windows and ratteled him to the core as a constant reminder of the painful memory he would carry forever. It was hard to imagine he'd been outside just a while before. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out and longed for answeres to all the questions that knawed away at him slowly and painfully. He leaned forward and opened the cutains around the end of his bed. He saw Kari, Mimi, and Tai across the room in thier own beds too. Tai was staring at the ceiling, seemingly in deep thought. "Tai?" Takeru asked timidly. Tai shook his head and looked at him. "Yah?" he asked as he pulled himself up on his bed and leaned on his elbow. Takeru's stomach did a flip and he thought he'd be sick as the words escaped his mouth. "Is everyone okay?" he asked. Tai looked at him sympathetically and then rolled over. "I don't want to talk about it. Not yet." he said after a moments pause. Takeru could almost hear Tai start crying queitly and decided he needed some time alone. He flung his weak legs slowly over the side of his bed and stood up. It felt good to be dry. He walked to the door of the room as a nurse came in. "May I help you? Your not supposed to be out of bed." she reprimanded. Takeru mumbled an apology. "All I have is a broken wrist judging by my cast. Where's my brother?" he asked as he hobbled back to bed. The woman's attidude quickly changed and she put on a fake smile, her eyes giving way to the truth. Takeru could feel sympathy oozing from from them like water from Niagra falls. "He's fine." she said. "Can I see him?" he inqiered as he pulled the blanket up to his chin. "No." she reponded so quickly Takeru knew what was going on. "Anything else?" she asked with false cheeriness. Takeru leaned forward and looked her in the eye. "The truth."  
  
Tai stared out the window. Rain pounded loudly and made him shiver. He felt a darkness trying to reach out to him. Not physically, like his sister had desribed to him, but mentally... It was like he could feel guilt and heartache building up and forming a stain on his soul. A solitary blue tear rolled down his cheek and onto his pillow. He reached up and quickly wiped it away. Everyone seemed to view him as the leader. They couln't see him crying. And this wasn't the first time he'd led them into danger. He was positive that he hadn't consumed any alchahol, but then why did test read different? He could hear TK and the plump nurse talking and tried to focus on it. "He's fine. I'm telling you. There's no need to see him. He needs to rest." she said, trying to sound honest. Tai rolled over and watched Takeru close his eyes. He may only be a little younger, but he was still very gullibale. The odds Yamato was even alive were slim, let alone him being okay and not in a coma type state. The thought that it was his fault placed a guilt so stong on him he left it draining his energy and started to fall asleep when an idea came to him. What if he went to visit his friends to see if they were okay? He needed to know or he'd never be able to live with himself. And if they were going to die, at least he'd have a few last precious moments with them. He shuddered at the thought but regained composer quickly and left the room in silence without the arguing nurse and Takeru even glancing at him.  
  
Sora's eyelids fluttered open. The room around her was dark and she could feel pain throughout her body. "Hello?" she called out into the blackness around her. It was eerilly quiet as she listened for a response. "Yes?" a voice responded after a while. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized who it was. "Tai, it's so dark. Please turn on a light." she said. She could feel Tai's warm breath on her face and guessed he'd leaned in closer. She smiled at the though of how close they were. If only she could see him... "The lights are on. Can't you see them?" he asked in a worried tone. She stopped breathing. "What do you mean?" she asked in a whisper, "That's not funny Taichi!" Tai clasped her hand. "Are you saying your eyes are open and you can't see anything?" Tears formed in her eyes. "What do you mean? I told you that's not funny!" she cried. "Sora, I'm not joking. What's wrong? Can't you see me?" Am I-" she stopped and squeezed his hand for comfort" Am I--Blind or something?"  
  
Koushirou stared out his window at the rain. The operation that had taken place only a few hours before had left him feeeling completly helpless and weak. He'd been told he was fine, but judging by the grim looks everyone seemed to give him and the way he felt, he knew they were simply trying to keep him from being scared. Half of the skin on his side would need to be transplanted due to third degree burns and he had escaped death by just inches of bleeding to death. Thunder rattled the window loudly and he closed his eyes and sighed. He could feel heavy pain killers numbing his body. It was like he was flying, yet laying perfectly still. He could hear muffled voices coming from the room next to him that he thought sounded like Tai and Sora. Izzy wanted to call to them to let them know he was okay and right near by, but felt like he didn't have control over his leg muscles and didn't want them to see him in his current condition. He felt...almost paralyzed.  
  
Kari smiled as a nurse brought her in some hot miso soup. She had caught a bad case of namonia in the rain and welcomed warmth with open arms. The nurse was the staff's newest and assigned to the short term emergency cases. She always told Kari she'd be fine and sat with her for hours just talking. Kari had grown to like her as a friend and was almost going to be sad when it came time to leave in a week or two. "Hi Kari. Soup's up!" she said and placed the bowl in front of her. The bowl warmed her lap as she sneezed. "Are you cold?" Mati asked. Kari nodded and Mati adjusted the heat. "Do you know how my brothers doing?" she asked and took a bite of the soup. It tasted terribly like most hospital food. Mati patted her shoulder and sat down on the side of the bed. "He's a fighter. In fact, there seems to be nothing wrong with him. I don't know how considering that huge truck hit him head on and he should have recieved the biggest blow. I guess he's just lucky." she concluded. Kari had had the feeling something was wrong with her brother though. She had since he'd carried her on his back for a mile to get help. It showed in his distant, painfilled eyes and in his faded fake smile. She'd only seen him once since the accident when he'd come in and sat with her for a while. Every time she'd tried to talk to him about the accident Tai changed the subject. "I'm still worried about him." she confessed. Mati stood up and started to leave. Just as she opened the door to leave she decided to leave Kari something to think about. "If I were you, I'd be worring about your friends. That Yamato and Izumi boy don't seem like they're going to make it."  
  
Joe leaned back in his wheelchair. He was thankfull he could walk, but knew the pain in his back would prevent it. He'd been seeing a physcial therapist for the past 2 days since the accident, which most people thought was far to soon. Joe was eager to get back to normal though and did everything he could to recover.  
His muscles were feeling better by the hour and he decided to keep it up. If his math was right, he'd be better within a few days and able to focus on helping his friends. He didn't have the crest of reliability for no reason after all. He was deep in though about what he could possibly do, if anything, to help everyone else when he realized he'd passed his room. Figuring his arms could use the work out anyway, he rolled happily to the room where everyone was. As he reached out to open the doornob, he heard a muffled sob from inside. His heart gave a small jump as he realized it was Mimi. Joe opened the door and glanced inside, seeing Mimi laying on her side crying into her pillow. "Go away!" she snapped as Joe closed the door. "It's me, Mimi." he said and rolled over to her. She rolled over as welland stared at him. Her eyes were red and swolen and her cheeks were tear stained. "Oh Joe!" she sobbed and reached out her hand for his. Fighting the urge to jump for joy, he took it in his own and reached out another hand to stroke her hair. She closed her eyes and a few tears tickled down her face. "Your okay, right?" she asked, eyes still closed. "I'm fine. I should be able to walk again in a few days. We made it out of the car safe. I think Izzy and Matt got the worst of it." he informed her. Her eyes snapped open. "Are they going to be okay?" she asked, her voice shaking. Joe turned to look at the door. He couldn't stand to see her cry. It was worse than looking at a sad movie, as tears welled in her eyes and fell silently on her pillow. He gave her hand a small squeeze but didn't answer. "Oh, God." she said and stiffled another rush of tears. "How long have they been-" she started but couldn't finish. He looked back at her, eyes shining with tears he felt about to come pouring out. "They're not- you know- I don't want to say the word, not now- they're not...dead. They're just sort of out of it. Izzy woke up once or twice, but didn't respond to anyone or anything. Matt hasn't even opened his eyes since the accident. You've been sleeping for basically two days so I haven't gotten to tell you yet."   
Mimi closed her eyes again. "mh-hmph." was all she managed to say. Joe yawned and glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:30. He realesed her hand and started to back up but she reached back out and grabbed his hand. "Don't leave. Please." she asked with pleading eyes. "Everyone's leaving. What if - What if I never see them again? I don't want to loose you Jyou Kido." she said and put his hand to her cheek. She was incredibly warm and soft. Feeling his eyes closing after a long day of working his back, he looked at her one last time. "I will never leave you Mimi. Never." he said and they fell asleep, hand in hand, loving each other.  
  



End file.
